Gas turbines having can-annular combustors are known wherein individual cans, including a combustion zone within the can, feed hot combustion gas into respective individual portions of an arc of a turbine inlet. The individual cans may receive fuel and air for combustion and be disposed in a ring around a central region of a combustor of the engine. Combustion generated dynamic pressure fluctuations, or combustion dynamics, produced in gas turbine engines, and especially in gas turbine engines having Dry, Low NOx (DLN) combustion systems, need to be carefully monitored and controlled to achieve acceptable system durability and reliability. As DLN combustion systems are increasingly required to be operated more aggressively with regard to emissions and gas turbine cycling, the combustors tend to become less robust against these combustor dynamics. Consequently, system failures caused by excessive dynamics become possible. Typically, continuous monitoring of combustor dynamics with a combustion dynamics sensing system having internally mounted dynamic condition sensors are used to provide advance warning of excessive dynamics that may result in damage to combustion system. Such dynamic condition sensors tend to be expensive and typically require continuous maintenance monitoring to ensure that they are functioning properly. In addition, combustion dynamics sensing system problems, such as water in damping tube of the system or signal amplifier failures, may result in erroneous dynamic condition signals being generated.